


See-Through

by StressedOutSpeedster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressedOutSpeedster/pseuds/StressedOutSpeedster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine feeling down lately and Dr. Wells trying to cheer you up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See-Through

You sighed. Doodling away on a little post-it, you sat on a small desk in the corner of the cortex as the others of Team Flash chatted about this and that. You didn't understand much of what they were saying, each a genius in their own field, as you were just an assistant who helped here and there with menial things as you did before the explosion.

You had insisted on staying with Dr. Wells after everything had happened, loyal to him and his work, determined to help him with any and all legal paperwork he needed done and fetching coffee or Big Belly Burger every once in awhile. Up until Barry woke up, you were perfectly content with your position at the lab. But now, with everyone playing hero and going up against things you could barely wrap your brain around, you felt useless. No. You were useless.

Another quiet sigh fell from your lips as you simply drew circles on the paper, not really paying attention. So when, Dr. Wells had rolled over to you, calling your name, you didn't respond. Until his hand reached out and grabbed your hand holding your pen. Your eyes shot up to him, wide with surprise.

“Dr. Wells! Right, um…hi.” You quickly tried to regain your composure. Dr. Wells gave a smirk as his hand lingered on yours for a moment. The others had yet to notice the two of you.

“Can you come with me for a moment?” He asked, though it hardly sounded like he was giving you much of a choice. You gave a nod, as his hand released yours, and you stood up, following him down the hallway.

“Where you going?” Cisco called.

“We’ll be right back.” Dr. Wells responded. You gave your usual polite smile at Cisco, one that reassured him that nothing too interesting was up. He seemed satisfied as the three of them continued their discussion.

You turned down the hallway, walking quietly just behind your boss.

“Everything ok?” You asked, not quite sure what he needed from you. He glanced back at you slightly as he wheeled into a smaller lab where he sometimes worked in private.

“With me? Yes, I'm fine.” He said as he rolled over to a desk and pulled out a chair, turning it towards you, inviting you to sit.

“But…something seems to be bothering you, (Y/N).” He watched closely as you took your seat and stiffened at the statement. You frowned slightly, realizing he had seen right through your fake smile that you had been wearing for some time now. He had asked you on a couple of occasions if everything was alright before but seemed to be satisfied when you simply smiled and nodded. This time, it didn’t seem that was going to work.

You sighed sheepishly. “I’m sorry…it’s nothing, really.” You muttered. Dr. Wells didn’t look convinced as he relaxed in his chair, his arms crossing his chest as he waited patiently. You looked up at him, feeling the flush of embarrassment creeping up on your face.

“Just… I haven’t been…this hero stuff…” You struggled to find the right words to say. How could you admit your feelings to the man who had tried to convince you to find work elsewhere? You had practically begged him to let you stay and he caved, but now. 

“You don’t feel very needed?” He asked, resting his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward. That wasn’t it, exactly. You shook your head slightly as you rubbed your thumb over the palm of your hand.

“No, I just…I’m not of any use here, now. There’s really no reason for me to be here anymore.” You corrected, looking up at him and fighting hard against the tears that threatened to spill over as you admitted the truth. Concern and heartbreak washed over Dr. Wells’ face as he reached for your hands and took them in his own. His eyes never breaking their gaze.

“(Y/N), you are useful here.” He stated, unwaveringly. You couldn’t stop yourself from rolling your eyes. You really weren’t, you knew that. You had no amazing scientific background, or superpowers, you were just an assistant. An obsolete one. 

“Don’t…” He reached up, cupping your face with one hand as he forced you to look at him. The intimate touch took you by surprise, the sudden shock rattling you and sending a few stubborn tears rolling down your cheek. He smiled softly as his thumb brushed them away.

“Don’t you ever think that you are useless. You do so much more than you think.” Dr. Wells whispered. His voice was soft, tender, and made your heart swell. This was something new coming from him. Yes, he had been kind in the past, but this intensity…you had never seen this from him before.

“We all need you here. I need you here.” He admitted, watching as your cheeks grew pink. He brushed away the remaining trace of tears as he gave you a once over.

“Don’t ever think those things. Ok?” You gave a nod as he brushed some hair from your face, taking a moment to examine you. He opened his mouth, about to speak but was interrupted by Cisco on the intercom.

“Dr. Wells, we need you in the cortex.” The intercom clicked off and Dr. Wells gave a gentle sigh as he begrudgingly pulled his hands away from you. He gave you a reassuring smile.

“C’mon…let’s go see what they need. I’m not the only one who’s been worried about you.” He said as he wheeled towards the doorway. 

You took a moment to gather yourself before following him out. Your chest felt lighter, and warmer. A feeling overwhelming all the negativity you had been fighting for the past few weeks. It was nice, comforting. And the fact that it came from Dr. Wells, made it that much sweeter. Though, it was strange for him to show such compassion, to anyone. 

Did that mean…no, no it was nothing. He was someone who had been there for you for the past five years, being close wasn’t uncommon. But, this feeling…you never felt it before, not around him at least. What could it be?


End file.
